


Experimentation

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [75]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Shiro-4 sends Aaron, Spencer, and Rossi to look into what the Hive are doing in the Plaguelands.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Spencer looked out over the hill that they had set up camp on to watch what was going on in the Plaguelands. Spencer knew that they were going to get Aaron out of this area when hell froze over if they tried before the S.I.V.A. corrupted Fallen were taken care of. Spencer was for it, and Aaron had calmed down since S.I.V.A. production had been blown to hell.

Aaron was just starting to get back to being himself after all of that. He seemed lighter to Spencer as well. Lord Saladin had been gone from the Temple since he had given over the sword to Aaron. Which was just fine with Spencer, everyone was relaxing a little more. A few more straggler Guardians had made their way to the Temple instead of risk getting infected.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan called out over the comms.

Spencer looked back at Aaron and at Rossi to see if they heard Morgan or not.

"I'm not over everyone's comms, just yours. Look Ikora Rey thinks that she's found a cure, but she needs help. G.A.R.C.I.A. told me to talk to you."

"Okay, why?"

"I need to talk to a Techeun," Morgan said.

"Ah, I see. You need a good word with The Regent-Commander and want to make sure that it's done silently."

"We don't want to get our hopes up on this."

"I'll send word and tell her how to talk to you and only you. She might take a few days," Spencer warned.

"That's fine. We have other things we can do."

"So you are acting among Ikora's Hidden?" Spencer asked.

"She needs someone who isn't scared. I jumped in to help as soon as she asked for it. We are pulling all Guardians from areas before me, and my team goes in. By the way, I don't mind working with you anymore. Some of these fuckers don't have the common sense the Traveler gave them. No wonder some Ghosts bitch about reviving their Guardians too much."

Spencer laughed, and it drew Aaron's eyes to him. Spencer waved him off.

"I'll make sure that you get in contact with her. I gotta go. Something is going on here in the Plaguelands." Spencer stood up and walked to the edge of the area. He cut Morgan's comm before he connected with Aaron and Rossi. "Is that Hive?"

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Something's got the Hive more riled than usual down in the Plaguelands," Shiro-4 said as if summoned by Spencer's words. "We can't afford another front in this fight. The Fallen Splicers are trouble enough. So get down there, Guardians. If the Splicers are stirring up the Hive, we need to know how and why. And you need to put a stop to it."

"You got it," Spencer said. He frowned as he watched a Wizard engage a force that was larger by far than they could actually handle. The Hive was not suicidal unless it came to Guardians.

"The Hive is hitting the Splicers near the beached tanker," Spencer said.

"Head that way and find out why they're at each other's throats," Shiro commanded.

Spencer summoned his Sparrow, it was going to be the quickest way to get to Giant's Husk.

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked, but he didn't wait for an answer before he took off. He heard the twin-engine whines that told him that Aaron and Rossi were keeping up with him. Spencer shot through the landscape, heading for the safest entry into Giant's Husk, from the area where the Doomed Sea was. It wasn't a chokepoint like if they came from Lord's Watch.

"It's possible we're walking into a territorial dispute, but something's telling me there's more to it than that," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Agreed. The Hive can be defensive, but what I'm tracking seems like a full-on assault," Shiro said in answer.

Spencer agreed with Shiro. The Hive didn't attack like that unless they had nothing left to lose.

"The chatter's aggressive, angry. This isn't just a show of force. The Hive are after something." Shiro sounded perplexed.

Spencer guided his Sparrow to the area where he had seen the assault from above.

"I was expecting hostilities, but this is...they're at war!" G.A.R.C.I.A. cried out, shocked.

Spencer got off of his Sparrow and started to fire with his Pulse Rifle. The Hive reacted but was still mainly focused on the Splicer Fallen. That was strange, and it led to Spencer, figuring this was more than just an assault or a war over territory.

"Take out as many as you want, but my advice: find the Splicer leading this fight and put him down."

"Agreed," Aaron said.

Spencer watched as Aaron and Rossi split up from him and started to go in two different directions. Spencer kept his focus on the primary fight that was going on in front of him.

"Got him!" G.A.R.C.I.A. cried out.

"Where?" Rossi asked.

"Up high, near the overpass," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer stopped his full-on assault of the Hive and Fallen to look up where G.A.R.C.I.A. dropped a beacon on their H.U.D. He grinned and looked for Aaron.

"Go," Aaron said before Spencer could even lay out his plan.

Spencer turned around and started to head for the rocks. He slung his Pulse Rifle over his shoulder and started to climb. He could feel a few shots hitting off of his shield, but that was gone in a few seconds as he heard Aaron and Rossi take up a flanking position. The Splicer Captain wasn't even looking down at him; instead, he was firing at the Hive below that were shooting back at him. It was going to be kind of great. Spencer found handholds that were good and made his way up as fast as he could. Just before he got to the top, Spencer took a few seconds to draw one of his knives from his back and pressed the blade, dull side inward, between his lips. He didn't clamp with his teeth as that would just make them hurt and possibly break them.

At the top, Spencer didn't pull himself up and attack. He grabbed ahold of the wall and made sure he had a good hold. He could see the flesh moving under the pants leg of the Splicer Captain and grabbed the knife from his lips. He flung his hand out and cut at the flesh, getting as deep as he could. The Captain cried out in pain and rage. Spencer tossed the knife up and over the wall to land, and then he grabbed the other leg of the Splicer Captain with his now free hand.

Spencer forced the Splicer Captain to put all of his weight on his now nearly severed leg, and it made the Captain topple, right over the side of the cliff wall and down below.

"Look out below!" Spencer called out. He watched as Aaron looked up and then took off in a short distance run to get away from the falling Captain.

Something started to fire at Spencer, and he looked to see that there were Stealth Vandals up on the cliff where the Captain had been. Spencer flung himself up, and as he was arcing through the air, he drew his blades, making quick work of the Vandals.

"Geronimo," Spencer said as he jumped down and used his Glide to make sure that he didn't land on anyone friendly. He did land on a Dreg, the weight of his body falling on it, broke its neck. Aaron was making the final blow on the Splicer Captain, and Spencer watched as something fell off its body that wasn't a weapon.

"What's that? The Captain dropped something," G.A.R.C.I.A. said before Spencer could.

Spencer laughed and walked over to pick it up. "G.A.R.C.I.A.?"

"Hmm..." G.A.R.C.I.A. hovered over the device, scanning it in the shelter that was made from the Hive and Fallen by Spencer's body. "It's a coded relay from the Splicers' High Priest. There are references to the Hive here. The Splicers' High Priest is either keeping something from the Hive or has taken something from them."

"Search the overpass. See what else you can find."

"I was just up there!" Spencer huffed.

"There is a cave entrance," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Now, you tell me."

"You like to do stupid shit, I indulge you in stupid shit," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She disappeared. "Besides you were on the cliff, where you need to do is the real overpass up above the cliff."

Spencer made a few grumbling noises. He heard Aaron laugh, and even if it wasn't the time for it, it was what Spencer wanted to happen. Spencer was the first to make it up to the overpass. He saw that there were a lot of shipping crates all over. He was shocked at how many there were and that they were in good condition. Nothing lasted in this area without something happening to it. It had to have been hard to get to before the Fallen had invaded. They could have easily made it easy to access it all.

"Whatever the Splicers have locked up here, the Hive are hungry for it. Let's crack open some crates, see what their High Priest is hiding."

Spencer nodded his head to the words at their Ghost said. He started to fire at whatever Fallen were closest to him and waited to see what Aaron and Rossi were going to do. Rossi joined Spencer in clearing the area of enemies while Aaron got close to a shipping container. Aaron shook his head an moved onto another crate.

Time and time again, Aaron tried a crate as Spencer and Rossi cleared his way to it, and each time, the door didn't open. They were on the last one when Spencer felt it.

"Something bad is about to happen," Spencer said. He looked around and yelled out to Aaron just as he was trying the door on the last crate. The door exploded off of its hinges, and Hive poured out. Thralls were the first but after that was Cursed Thralls. Spencer watched as Aaron blew them up while he ran backward away from the rest of the Thrall. Spencer started to fire to pick off the Thrall, so they didn't overtake Aaron.

"Get me pieces of their bodies to scan," G.A.R.C.I.A. said after Aaron, Spencer, and Rossi had killed all of the Hive that had been in the shipping container.

Spencer heard the scream of Hive behind them and looked to see that all of the containers with the S.I.V.A. marker on them had blown open and Hive was heading for them.

"Too bad they don't care that we freed them," Rossi said.

Aaron snorted. "Agreed. The enemy of my enemy is my friend is very apt here. Too bad the Hive don't care."

"I'll get what bits I can from here you two work your way forward. I'll go to the far edge and work on that area."

"I'll take the high road," Aaron said.

"And I'll take the middle," Rossi said, and he started to engage the Hive that was coming up what could be considered the middle of the overpass they were on.

The only thing that was standard for each shipping container was there there were Cursed Thrall inside. The rest was Thrall, Acolytes, or even Knights. The last two containers to blow even had Wizards inside. The Splicer Hive had done a lot of damage in taking the Hive that they had to experiment on. It was going to help seal their fate. Before this, the Hive had been more than willing to stand back and let the Fallen work on killing the Guardians and taking this area. It was far removed of the area that they usually would have stayed in, but this was an act of war it seemed.

"The Splicers' High Priest is... he's corralling Thrall. Collecting them."

"No wonder the Hive is on the warpath. Any chance this isn't related to the Splicers' experiments with S.I.V.A.?" Shiro said in response to G.A.R.C.I.A.

"Slim to none. There were heavy S.I.V.A. readings all over the Hive they had crated, along with an odd heat signature." G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared in front of Spencer and then floated toward the edge of the overpass. Spencer looked over at the same time that she put a beacon on where they needed to go next.

"Don't you-" Aaron started to say, but Spencer was already jumping over the side.

Spencer made sure that he saved enough of his Glide ability to land him down on the ground without hurting himself. He landed gracefully and summoned his Sparrow. Rossi landed beside him like a lead balloon, but then all Titans did that. Aaron landed next, springing a jump up to soften his blow a little. Spencer shot off and only slowed when he was out of Giant's Husk and headed toward the Doomed Sea where there were no enemies to fire at him if he was going slow. He waited for Aaron and Rossi to catch up.

"You know one of these days you are going to fall and break your neck," Aaron said.

"And then G.A.R.C.I.A. will resurrect me, and I'll be fine."

"Being near Immortal is no reason to do stupid shit."

"He did all kinds of stupid shit long before he was Immortal," Petra said over the comms.

Spencer slammed on the breaks on his Sparrow and looked at his H.U.D. Rossi was not able to hear her, and he was glad.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Aaron said in answer to Rossi's question.

"My Techeuns will help the Guardians with their Tech Mite problem," Petra said over all of the channels.

"Thank you," Spencer said.

"Your Morgan is the one who asked, yes?"

"Yes."

"Send him and Prentiss to escort my Techeuns to Earth. If I don't get them back, I will declare war."

Spencer swallowed at the hardness in her tone. It sounded so much like Mara that it made his heart clench.

"They need Techeuns to help with that?" Rossi asked.

"Morgan asked me to contact the Regent-Commander earlier to see about their help. I didn't expect her to contact me. G.A.R.C.I.A.?"

"I've already alerted Morgan and Prentiss. They will leave as soon as they get clearance."

"I don't think the Splicers are simply displacing the Thrall," G.A.R.C.I.A. ruminated as the trio of Guardians moved forward again.

"The Splicers' role within a Fallen House is equivalent to a mad scientist," Shiro said.

"Or Warlock," G.A.R.C.I.A. ventured.

"Sure. Just didn't want to be the one who said it. Point is they are the Fallen's big brains. We've seen what they can do with limited knowledge of S.I.V.A. They've basically force-fed their own evolution. So..." Shiro trailed off to let them think of their own ideas on what the Fallen were doing to the Hive.

"What if they're attempting the same with the Hive?" G.A.R.C.I.A. said before anyone else could.

"They can control them... or worse."

It was the worse that Shiro spoke about that really bothered Spencer. Spencer revved up the engine and started to make his way forward at great pace again instead of the slow one now that there was no conversation going on around him to distract him.

The Archon's Keep was buzzing with fighting between the Fallen, and the Hive and Spencer didn't want to engage until he knew where they needed to go.

"You have a lot of people moving around you," Rossi said.

"Don't all of G.A.R.C.I.A.'s Guardians have a lot of people moving around them. Hell, three of us are slated to take over for the current leaders when the time comes." Spencer looked at Rossi.

"How do you know that?" Rossi asked.

"Easy, I listen when people don't think that I am. You wouldn't believe the stuff you hear when you turn on your ears and turn off your mouth."

"Spencer, be nice," Aaron said.

"I am being nice."

"There are S.I.V.A. readings pinging all over this region. I'll try to match them against the specific heat signature we found." G.A.R.C.I.A. was quiet for a few seconds. "There."

A beacon popped near the down plane in the area. As the three of them got closer, Spencer saw that it was full of Fallen. He got off of his Sparrow and started to fire as soon as he one of the Fallen popped it's head out. Aaron and Rossi joined the fray, and it was easy to wipe out the Fallen, even if there were Shanks that tried to blow them up and a Servitor.

Spencer looked inside what it seemed a cave that the plane had fallen down onto. Inside was a single S.I.V.A. node. Spencer didn't trust that. He didn't trust the Fallen, S.I.V.A. infected or not, and he didn't trust the Hive no matter what. Spencer raised up his Pulse Rifle and started to fire at the Node until it exploded.

The screech of Thralls filled the room, and then they were crawling out of the floor. Spencer started to fire, especially when one popped up that had a glowing green head. Spencer concentrated fire on the Cursed Thralls so that they blew up and took the rest with them. A few Acolytes came up but were not able to last long at all before they fell under Spencer's fire.

Even after the Hive were all dead, Spencer waited to move forward. He was slow as he did so, making sure that nothing was going to jump up and surprise him. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared when he had not encountered anything.

"This is the worst-case scenario. The Splicers aren't in a territorial war with the Hive, they're experimenting on them."

"And if the Splicers' High Priest is going to these lengths, he's either gone crazy with power, or he's taking orders from someone who has," Shiro said.

"Like an Archon?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"Or a Prime," Shiro said in answer. "Either's bad news. But for now, we've got a clear-cut problem. We need to find this High Priest and put an end to his atrocities."

"We will hunt for that, but first we need to regroup and talk to the other Guardians who had been guarding the areas to see if they have encountered anything," Aaron said.

"Agreed. Head back to the Temple. I'll start poking around and talking to Guardians." Shiro's line cut.

"I'll go back first you two keep on poking around here," Rossi said.

"There is nothing here worth poking at, at least without more information," Spencer said. He looked Aaron, who was looking into the sky outside of the cave. Spencer wondered what it was about until he heard the engine of the Ceres Galliot. Aaron must have had G.A.R.C.I.A. call it in.

"I promised Jack I'd take him and the kids out to play soccer in the field the Guardians cleared for fighting practice if there was enough life," Aaron said as Spencer walked up behind him and then bumped him.

"Good. Then we can head back. I'll pal around with Shiro." Spencer took off his helmet and looked back at Rossi as Aaron was pulled up into the ship. Spencer cut the comm, and Rossi did the same.

"Is he okay?"

"He's still a little...off after the whole blowing up S.I.V.A. thing. He's spending more time with Jack which has him feeling better each time that he does it. It's gonna take time. He's processing a lot of anger and grief at the same time."

"Yeah, I saw him out with the wooden practice sword beating the shit out of a tree. Let me know if you need anything from me. I can't...I can't imagine being faced with watching my former friend's armor getting up and attacking like that."

"Thanks." Spencer knew that it was going to take time and that they weren't through all of the bumps so far. Whatever was at the end of this quest, be it an Archon or a Prime, was going to get a very angry Aaron Hotchner throwing everything that he had at them.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
